A trick in love
by cats dogs and frogs
Summary: Sesshoumaru isn't who he appears to be, how does Miroku fit into a love triangle between Mizuki, Sesshoumaru and himself. there is a big twisted right at the end so if you don't read the end it want make sence.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's start the story by saying that you are a 15 teen year old girl named Mizuki; you have dark brown eyes and light brown hair with purple and blonde strikes. You have just set up camp, there's a fire in the center that is warming up the top of you're kimono. While the fire is keeping you're kimono warm, you decide to take a bath in the lake next to you're camp, you're wearing long kimono pants and a short t-shirt. You swim around and under the water, you love the feel of it against you're body. Even as a child you knew that water was you're element, you're parents elements were earth and wind. You're sisters element was fire; she was a wicken like you're parents. You're family did not approve of you, for you wanted nothing to do with the powers of a wicken; you would have preferred to spend you're time near a lake or diving into one. As you swim around under the water you see something shine in a pond weed bed. You swim down to have a closer look, you place you're hand down into the weeds and pull out something that looks like a jewel shard. As you study this mysterious shard you forget that you are under water and can't breathe. You place both you're feet on a rock next to the weeds and kick up with all you're might. As you head surfaces above the water you take in a huge amount of air. After you're breathing returns to normal you remember the shard, you look down on it with curiosity and amassment. The shard is glowing in a powerful violet light; you swim to the edge of the lake and climb out. You walk over to the fire and sit in front of it still staring at the shard, you suddenly hear the wind blowing through the trees but it's blowing against thing else as well. You rush over to you're sword that was hanging over you're kimono, you're sword was no ordinary sword it was made with the fang of a water dragon that was slain years ago by you're father. Even though you're father didn't approve of you not wanting to be a wicken, he still loved you and wanted to ensure that you were protected. As the wind freely blow through the trees you unsheathe you're sword and just listen. A man wearing a white baboon fur over his body walks out graciously from the forest; his eyes are dark and soulless. His hair is black but illuminating; you were entranced by his powerful aura, as he walks closer you snapped back to reality.**

**You: who are you and what do you want? You said this in a firm but sharp tone.**

**Man: I am called Naraku and I have come for the sacred jewel shard! Who might you be! He says in a calm and dark voice. **

**You: sacred jewel shard? I don't know what you're talking about? You said to him in a confused manner.**

**Naraku: the shard you hold in you're hand is from the Shikon No Tahmah, the sacred jewel of four souls. Now if you would be so kind as to give it to me, I mite just spare you're miserable life!**

**You: before I give you anything, you have to first tell me why you want it? **

**Naraku just gives you and evil smile then takes a few steps closer. You then take two steps back. He keeps coming closer and you keep backing away, by now you're back is against a huge tree. **

**You: what do you want? Now you're a bit frightened. **

**Naraku: I want the jewel shard and if you want give it to me, I can take it from you in more ways then one. Some are more fun then the others. He says evilly.**

**You place your sword in front of you and stand you're ground. If there was any time to use the knowledge that you're father taught you in combat, it was now.**

**You: if you want it so badly, then you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands. You explain to him in a direct sense.**

**Naraku: humans are such pitiful fools. Here I was willing to spare you're life and then you face you're sword at me, pathetic!**

**He lunges at you with what seemed like tentacles; before they reach you a strange blue light flies out of you're sword and sliced them up. The pieces fall to the ground and continue to wriggle about.**

**You: what the hell just happened?**

**Naraku: seems you not an ordinary human. Is miss judge you, it seems you're a half demon.**

**You: what? I'm not a half demon.**

**Naraku: don't play dumb with me girl! I know that you're father Isamu, was a demon and has given you his power.**

**You: don't you dare talk about my father that way, he wasn't a demon he was a great man and healer of the sick.**

**Naraku: you're acting astounds me girl, you either really don't know or are just plain stupid. **

**You: how dare you insult me like that, if anyone here is stupid it's you? **

**With that you thrust you're sword at the man who is insulting you're father and yell with mightily force. DRAGON SHADOW! A shadow like mist surrounds Naraku then take's the shape of a dragon. It curls around him and holds him tight; as Naraku is trying to get free the dragon shoots up into the sky and explodes in a powerful yellow light. It's all over with in a second as Naraku's body falls to the ground. You walk over to his body with you're sword in front of you just in case. You're eyes widen as Naraku stands up and takes firm grip of you're neck with his left hand, he then lifts you up off of the ground.**

**Naraku: see I told you, for you to wield such a powerful attack you must be a half demon. I see that you're father has entrusted you with his sword, the one he tried to kill me with. I see the Konsaiga is being badly misused and abused. **

**You: how would you know how to use it…ahh…you're only a half demon as well. You struggle to say these words as his hand tightens around you're neck. **

**Naraku: so you did know all along!**

**You: No I didn't, but I do believe in my father and if he entrusted me with his sword then I must be as you so eloquently put it, a half demon. You raised you're sword above you're head and swiped it across his left arm, blood starts to pour out of the cut as he drops you on the ground. You hear a fast sound coming you're way, you gaze over at the forest behind the man who was trying to kill you and see a blue light of power come racing out of the trees behind Naraku.**

**You just manage to avoid the attack when you see a man in a white and red kimono come racing out at Naraku. He jumps over to him with great force and begins to attack with a nothing more then a rusty old sword. As you watch them fighting a little girl no more then 7 or 8 comes to you're side, she places her arm around you're waist and helps you on you're feet. She takes you out of the battle filed and away to an open plain, a little imp is sitting in front of a fire with a disgusted expression on his face. The little girl places you up against a tree and sits next to you, her wide eyes stare upon you and you can see that they are full of life and happiness. You look around what seems to you to be a camp site, after a good examination you eyes turn back to the girl.**

**You: why did you come and save me? You ask in a soft voice.**

**Girl: because my lord asked my too.**

**Imp: I don't know why lord Sesshoumaru insisted that Rin save this pitiful half breed.**

**You: Rin, is that you're name?**

**Rin: yes, what's yours?**

**You: Rin, that a beautiful name you should be proud. My names Mizuki and what's the name of that paranoid imp over there?**

**Rin: that's master Jaken, he's not very polite.**

**You: Ow, I see. Well have to fix's that won't we.**

**Rin: how?**

**You whisper softly into Rin's ear.**

**You: Rin I want you to go and sit in front of Jaken, to distract him, ok?**

**Rin whispers back into you're ear.**

**Rin: yes, but want are you going to do?**

**You smile at her and say.**

**You: you'll see.**

**After saying these words Rin runs up and sits in front of Jaken, who looks very confused. You on the other hand walk silently up behind Jaken and start to tickle him. He struggles to free himself from this torture but Rin then joins in, so it makes the grasp more difficult to escape from. You and Rin are laughing so much that in the end you both stop tickling Jaken because you're sides are aching. Once you stop laughing you sit up to see Jaken standing next to the man who was wearing the white kimono, you stand up and walk over to him. You're face is just a little below his because he's only a couple of inches taller then you, you look him deeply in his eyes and you can see that he was tired from the battle. **

**You: thank you for sending Rin to save me, If you hadn't of come at that moment I would probably be dead by now.**

**Man: No thanks necessary, I was only there to destroy that man nothing more. You were in my way, I sent Rin to get you because I didn't want you to interfere with my battle. **

**You: Ow, I see. Well thanks anyway, intentional or not intentional you saved my life and for that I would very much like to assist you in anyway possible. **

**Man: No thanks, I don't need any assistance from you.**

**Rin runs up and hugs you're waist, her eyes were wide with disappointment.**

**Rin: please lord Sesshoumaru can Mizuki please stay with us, she won't be much trouble. She can play with me and tell me stories and…**

**Sesshoumaru: that's enough Rin, I've told you what's happening so stop that pleading. **

**Rin hugs you're waist tighter and started to cry, you look down at her and that's when a great plan hatched in you're head.**

**You: Sesshoumaru?**

**Jaken: that's Lord Sesshoumaru to you half breed.**

**You: fine Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru can I have a word to you in privet. **

**Sesshoumaru: nothing you can say will change my decision.**

**You: can I at lest try? I think that there is something that I can say that one day mite help you! **

**Jaken: shut up you pathetic half breed, lord Sesshoumaru wants nothing to do with you. Understand?**

**Sesshoumaru: Jaken; take Rin and leave us alone.**

**Jaken looks up at Sesshoumaru with a confused look on his face. He opens his mouth to say something but Sesshoumaru knocks him to the ground and walks over him in the direction of the forest. You're eyes widen in surprise as he walked to the forest; you thought that you would have had to plead more then you did. He stops walking and turns his head in you're direction.**

**Sesshoumaru: are you just going to stand there or are you coming with me?**

**You: I'm coming, hold on.**

**You quickly pace over to him and follow him into the forest. You do wander too far in, just far enough to be alone. **

**Sesshoumaru: what is it that you want to say?**

**You: lord Sesshoumaru please allow me to stay, it would be good for Rin and she would leave you alone more. **

**Sesshoumaru: is that all you wanted, Jaken takes fine care of Rin.**

**You: Jaken is hardly a girl's best friend and she is growing older.**

**Sesshoumaru: what's you're point?**

**You: one day you will have to sit down with Rin and explain to her that changes are taking affect in side her body.**

**Sesshoumaru: define, changes.**

**You: I mean that she is becoming a young woman, those kinds of changes. You will have to tell her about the birds and the bees, and I am positive that you would find that uncomfortable. **

**Sesshoumaru: and you wouldn't?**

**You: no I wouldn't because I'm a girl and have been through all of that! If you let my stay I would take care of those sorts of things for you.**

**Sesshoumaru just nods at you and turns around then starts to walk back. You look at him with a simple expression on you're face; he stops walking but doesn't turn around.**

**Sesshoumaru: are you coming or would you rather spend the night in the forest.**

**You: no I coming, I'm just shocked that you are allowing me to stay with you; it's like you care about me.**

**Sesshoumaru: I don't care about you, I just don't want to explain to Rin about those things. **

**You: well now that I know this I can sleep easy, without the thought of you wanting me or something.**

**Sesshoumaru: I still mite!**

**You: what!!!!!!!!!.**

**Sesshoumaru: if you are coming hurry it up, I don't have all night to spend here waiting for you to follow me.**

**With that he continues to walk back, you follow him but stay two meters behind. As you enter the camp you see Rin crying on the ground next to the fire, you walk over to her and pick her up. You walk over to a tree with Rin in you're arms, you sit with you're back against the tree with Rin on you're lap. She looks up at you with her big eyes filled with tears.**

**You: Rin I will be staying here with you and Sesshoumaru.**

**Rin: really, you're staying with me?**

**You: yes, now I want you to go to sleep because you've had a long and tiring day and you need rest. Don't worry I will be here when you wake up alright.**

**Rin just smiles then lowers her head onto you're chest and snuggles into it. After 20 minutes or so Rin is fast asleep on you're chest, you pick her up and lay her on the ground next to you. After placing Rin down you look over at Jaken how was snoring loudly, you walk over silently to Sesshoumaru trying not to wake up anyone. You sit down next to him with curiosity in you're eyes. **

**You: Sesshoumaru why were you fighting that man who calls himself Naraku? **

**Sesshoumaru: I could ask you the same question.**

**You: I was fighting Naraku over this!**

**You hold up the jewel shard that is still glowing in the violet light.**

**Sesshoumaru: That's a scared jewel shard, where did you get it?**

**You: I found it amongst some pound weeds when I was taking a bath in the lake. What does it do? I mean it must be important if Naraku wants it. **

**Sesshoumaru: you don't know about the jewel shard!**

**You: No, could you please tell me.**

**Sesshoumaru: that shard has the power to make any demon that possesses one become ten times stronger then it already is. **

**You: so is that why Naraku wanted it?**

**Sesshoumaru: yes, he wants the shards so that he can become stronger.**

**You look down at it with amassment, you then hold out you're hand at Sesshoumaru. **

**You: I have no need for it, so why don't you take it?**

**Sesshoumaru: I Sesshoumaru have no need for such; I am already powerful enough to defeat Naraku.**

**You: then why didn't you tonight?**

**You take his right hand and place the shard in it. You then notice that his only got his right arm. **

**You: is that why you couldn't kill Naraku, he cut off you're left arm.**

**Sesshoumaru: no, my arm was cut off be my half breed brother with my father's fang. **

**You: let me see you're arm?**

**You get closer to him so you can see his arm.**

**You: that's easily fixed; here give me you're shoulder.**

**Sesshoumaru: what are you going to do?**

**You: I'm giving you you're arm back. Now hold still this mite sting a bit. **

**You unsheathe the Konsaiga and slit it across Sesshoumaru's left shoulder, a magical blue light swirls around his shoulder as his left arm starts to grow back. Finally after the light dims down Sesshoumaru starts to move his new arm around in all different positions with a joyful look on his face.**

**You: there you see, now you can defeat Naraku with both you're arms.**

**Sesshoumaru face turns back to normal as he looks at you.**

**Sesshoumaru: that was completely uncalled for. I was quite fine with out it.**

**You: no thanks necessary, I was only doing it because you saved my life so I thought that I should give you something that you needed. **

**With that you place you're sword back in it's sheathe then start to walk back over to Rin, when a strong hand holds you back. You turn you're head to see Sesshoumaru holding you're right arm; he starts to pull you back and onto the ground next to him. As you sit down you start to feel a little frightened because earlier he said that he mite want you. **

**Sesshoumaru: thank you for giving me my arm back.**

**You: you're welcome, and thank you again for saving my life.**

**Sesshoumaru: you're welcome as well.**

**He starts to pull you closer to him with his left arm around you're waist. After you are sitting right by him he places his hand on you're head and gently pushes it down into his shoulder. You just sit there gob smacked as this charming, young and strong demon places you're head on his shoulder. As time goes by you and him just sit there enjoying each others company. You eventually drift into a deep sleep knowing that you're safe and are being embraced. **


	2. chapter 2

**The next day you wake with Rin's big eyes staring at you. You rub you're eyes and recall the events of last night, you quickly look over you're right shoulder to see no one. You were so shocked to see that no one was there, Sesshoumaru wasn't sitting next to you and he didn't have you in his arms. You breathe out slowly as the shock disappears and you're eyes turn back to Rin.**

**Rin: Mizuki can we go play in the river today?**

**You: maybe Rin, once I've washed and gotten dressed.**

**Rin: dressed into what?**

**You: well…I…am.**

**Sesshoumaru: you will wear this. You heard Sesshoumaru say from behind you.**

**You stand up and face Sesshoumaru who is holding the top of you're light pink kimono in his hands.**

**Rin: my lord, you have you're left arm back.**

**Sesshoumaru: yes Rin, now take Mizuki to get changed.**

**He throws you the kimono then turns around and walks to a tree and stands against it. You walk past him into the forest and start to change into you're kimono, as you do different thoughts are running around inside you're mind.**

_**Did Sesshoumaru really embrace me last night or was it just a dream? No it wasn't dream because he's got his left arm still.**_

_**Did he really care for me or was I just some person he thought he could ensnare with his beautiful eyes and silver hair and his tall figure. Maybe I should ask him!**_

**As you thought this Sesshoumaru walks up behind you, you get startled and scream. Sesshoumaru jumps back and shields his eyes not knowing if you were dressed or not. But luckily you were!**

**You: Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin is becoming impatient so I came to get you.**

**You: and you didn't care if I was dressed or not. **

**As you said these words that same thought came back into you're mind. _Maybe I should ask him if he cares about me._ He looks at you with a confused expression.**

**Sesshoumaru: hurry up and get back to Rin she is complaining a lot.**

**He turns his back and walks off; you look at him and think to yourself.**

**You: _then again something's are better left unsaid._ **

**You pick up you're sword that you laid on the ground and walk back to camp. When you arrive you are greeted by Rin with open arms. **

**Rin: Mizuki can we now go to the river?**

**You: it's up to lord Sesshoumaru!**

**You gaze over at him as he was sitting with his back against a tree. He looks very cold and aggressive.**

**Sesshoumaru: go and take Rin to the river. **

**Rin: thank you lord Sesshoumaru!**

**You get one last look at Sesshoumaru before you are pulled away by Rin. She runs down to the river with you're hand in hers, she quite fast when she wants to be. As soon as you reach the river Rin doesn't waste any time on land, she dives straight into the river with a splash. You on the other hand only go in as high as your waist because today you didn't want you hair wet, it was washed last night so there was no need for it to get wet. Rin was swimming around like a fish, she looked so happy and joyful you couldn't help but laugh with happiness. Hours went by then Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest accompanied by Jaken. He stands straight and tall as the wind blows through his silver hair which then shines in the sun light. You couldn't help but look at him with amassment.**

**Sesshoumaru: Jaken take Rin back to camp.**

**Jaken: yes my lord. Rin you heard lord Sesshoumaru now get out of the water or you'll shrivel up like a prune.**

**Rin: alright master Jaken. Rin says this in a disappointed voice. **

**She gets out and walks back with Jaken. You watch them disappear through the forest, then you're eyes turn to Sesshoumaru who was taking off the top of his Kimono and his boots. You're eyes widen in surprise as he dives into the river right next to you. A huge wave of water crash over your head and socks you to the bone. You stand up drenched with water with an angry look upon you're face. You then turn you head to Sesshoumaru who was just surfacing above the water, he has a cheeky grin on his face.**

**Sesshoumaru: Sorry, did I get you? He says this with a smirk.**

**You: you bloody well know you did Sesshoumaru. You say angrily.**

**Sesshoumaru: Well now that you're wet, why don't you come and join me? **

**You: are you crazy why on earth would I come and join you now?**

**Sesshoumaru: because I want you to. **

**You: well no thanks I am going to just sit here and relax.**

**You sit down in the water and turn you head away from Sesshoumaru. The water is now around you're chest because you're sitting on the river bed, you turn you're eyes slowly over at Sesshoumaru who was now walking towards you, you turn them away again. **

**You: what do you want Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: I want you to join me!**

**You: well there's no chance of that happening, the only way I would join you is if I was thrown into the river.**

**Sesshoumaru: fine then if that's the only way you will join me. **

**You: what?**

**He walks up behind you and picks you up, you struggle to get free but he holds you tighter and carries you deeper into the river.**

**You: Sesshoumaru let me go!**

**Sesshoumaru: gladly. **

**With that he throws you out into the water. You surface quickly and breathe in deeply. You look up at him, he was laughing. As you see this you start to think.**

_**He's not looking; right I get him for this.**_

**You dive down under the water at his feet; you take hold of his ankles and pull them up from under him. You surface to see him lying on his back with a surprised and annoyed look on his face; you start to walk back to the rivers edge laughing. The water is up to your knees when you look back to see that Sesshoumaru's gone. You turn you're head back around to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of you, you get startled and lose you're balance then fall back into the water. You look up at him with a blank expression.**

**You: what the hell do you think you're doing?**

**Sesshoumaru: This!**

**With his speed he quickly bends down and Kisses you on the lips, you're about to kiss him back when you relies what he's doing. You quickly pull yourself away with a shocked expression.**

**You: what the hell are you doing?**

**Sesshoumaru: kissing you isn't it obvious.**

**You: well I don't want to be kissed like that.**

**Sesshoumaru: well how do you like it, maybe across the neck?**

**With those words he lunges himself at you and kisses you on the neck, a tingle run down you're spin before you could get away.**

**You push him off you and stand up looking confused.**

**You: what is wrong with you, you keep changing you're personality.**

**Sesshoumaru: what do you mean?**

**You: last night you embrace me and you're all nice and sweet, then this morning you acted so cold, like you wanted nothing to do with me. And now you're all over me and trying to kiss me, what is with that?**

**Sesshoumaru: I see that you only want me to be one way, am I right?**

**You: yes, I don't mind you kissing me as long as you care for me.**

**Sesshoumaru: I do care for you but…**

**You: but you don't love me is that it?**

**Sesshoumaru: no, I just don't want Jaken and Rin to find out.**

**You: why? Because you think that I will embarrass you or something.**

**Sesshoumaru takes hold of you're arms and holds them tightly, he looks at you with his gleaming eyes.**

**Sesshoumaru: no, it's not like that! He says in a soft voice.**

**You: then what is it?**

**Sesshoumaru: I have to keep up my reputation.**

**You: and what exactly is you're reputation? **

**Sesshoumaru: I am meant to hate half breeds and humans. But I don't hate you, the fact that you can fight Naraku and live to tell about it is amassing and for that I can't hate you; more or less I love you.**

**You're eyes widen at these words.**

**You: you love me?**

**Sesshoumaru: in deed I do, but do you love me in return. **

**You: How can you fall in love with in such a short time?**

**Sesshoumaru: the fact that I can fall in love at all is most bizarre but I will not waste this feeling so I need to know, do you love me?**

**You: well I'm not shore, with each time you say that you love me my heart beats harder and harder, it's hard to hear what its saying. But I…I can't.**

**With those words you push him out the way and run back through the forest to camp. When you return to camp you try consistently to lower you're breathing and you're heart beat, Rin runs to you're side and hugs you tightly.**

**Rin: Mizuki I'm so glad that you're back.**

**You: yes I'm back Rin.**

**You bend down on you're knees and hug her back, as you hug her you hear her stomach grumble you stand up and look down at her. You then turn you're head towards Jaken.**

**You: Jaken I want you to go with Rin and find her something to eat!**

**Jaken: huh…I don't take orders from half breeds like you.**

**You: Jaken if you don't do as I say I will…**

**Sesshoumaru: you will what? Sesshoumaru voice bellows from behind you.**

**You: I will beat him senseless!**

**Sesshoumaru: Jaken do as Mizuki says and go with Rin to find food!**

**Jaken: Yes…yes my lord, come on Rin hurry up.**

**Rin: coming!**

**Jaken starts to walk off into the forest with Rin behind him, you watch them disappears through the trees then turn around and walk to a small fire that Jaken has made. You sit by it and rub you're arms trying to keep warm, you're body is still wet with the water from the river. Sesshoumaru walks behind you and places his fluffy boa around you're neck, you turn you're head to him and give a plain expression. **

**You: why are you doing this?**

**Sesshoumaru: because you'll catch a cold if you don't keep warm.**

**You: I can keep myself warm; I don't any help from you.**

**You take off his boa and hold it out to him; he just looks at it then you. He sits down next to you and places it around you're neck again.**

**Sesshoumaru: just wear it, stop being so stubborn.**

**You: I'm not being stubborn!**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes you are, now stop arguing and warm yourself up or I will. **

**You: I don't need you're help.**

**Sesshoumaru: that's it, if you won't warm yourself then I will.**

**He place his arms around you're waist and pulls you onto his chest, where he is now hugging you and rubbing you're arms. You pull yourself away from him and stand up looking at him with one of those outraged looks.**

**You: what do you think you're doing?**

**Sesshoumaru: warming you up, what do you think I was doing?**

**You: I thought you were feeling me up!**

**Sesshoumaru: would you like me to do that instead.**

**You: no thanks. You say backing away slowly.**

**You turn around and start to walk away into a filed that was just beyond the camp. You hear Sesshoumaru stand up.**

**Sesshoumaru: where do are going.**

**You: I'm going to sit in the filed.**

**Sesshoumaru: then I'm coming with you.**

**You: no I want to be by myself and besides why would you want to come with me anyway?**

**Sesshoumaru: I want to come just in case you get into trouble, then I can protect you.**

**You: I don't need you're protection remember I can look after myself, I've got Konsaiga with me.**

**Sesshoumaru: fine I will wait here.**

**You: thank you.**

**After that you continue to walk out into the filed, you sit yourself down it the middle and let the wind blow its self on you, you find this very soothing. You've been sitting there for quite sometime you watched the sun as it disappeared behind the trees, the moon is now out and full. The sky and filed are dark, the only source of light comes from the moon and stars. You hear footsteps behind you; they are becoming louder with every step they take closer. You sit there frozen, you feel a strong hand places it's self on you're shoulder. You look down at it and with out notice you body acted on its own, you're mouth opens and these words escape. "SESSHOUMARU HELP ME"! **

**As these words die down in the filed you hear laughing behind you. You start to stand up to face this person but you are pushed back onto the ground and are pined down. As the shock vanishes from you're eyes you notice the face of the person that has pined you to the ground.**

**You: Sesshoumaru. You look at him angrily as you say this.**

**How dare you scare me like that?**

**Sesshoumaru: It seems that you do need me after all.**

**You: what I don't need!**

**Sesshoumaru: really?**

**You: yes really!**

**Sesshoumaru: then why did you call for me to help you?**

**You: me body acted on its own, I didn't really want you're help. **

**Sesshoumaru: yes you did, I could hear it in you're voice. What was it that you yelled out again Sesshoumaru help me wasn't it.**

**You: why you selfish, no good, despicable, lying, two timing son of a….**

**Sesshoumaru: watch that tongue of yours Mizuki or I mite just use it to my pleasure.**

**You: what do you mean pleasure?**

**Sesshoumaru: this?**

**He leans in closer and kisses you again right on the mouth but this time he tries to place his tongue in there. You manage to push him off you but with great difficulty. **

**You: What do you think you're doing?**

**Sesshoumaru: Ow yes how could I have forgotten, so sorry you don't liked to be kissed like that do you. You like it around you're neck. Those words sent shivers down you're spin; you turned around and started to run back to camp. It was so dark that you couldn't see were you where going, you trip over a lager stone that was sticking out of then ground. You hit the ground with a thud; you gaze up to see Sesshoumaru in front of you. He bends down and pins you to the ground again, he leans closer and closer until he was and an inch away from you neck, he smiles then kisses you. You feel tingles running down you're body; he stops and looks at you. You know that he felt them too. **

**Sesshoumaru: now I see why you ran, you don't want to give in to you're desires.**

**You: then let's see how you react to them. You gather up all you're strength and flip over Sesshoumaru so he's the one being pined to the ground. You look him in the eyes and you can see fear welling up inside him. You give an evil smirk then race into kiss him on the left side of his neck. He gives off a more powerful tingle then you. You raise you're head to look at him but are only push away. He stands up and turns his back towards you. You look at him just standing there, the wind gently blow through his hair as you started to laugh. **

**You: so that's your…your…**

**Sesshoumaru: my what? He says worried.**

**You: your weakness! With you're answer you burst out laughing. The laughter is too much to bare, you fall to the ground holding you're sides for they were in pain from laughing so hard. After you manage to clam yourself down you stand up and face Sesshoumaru.**

**You: looks like I've found out you're biggest and darkest secret. I promise that I won't tell a living soul. **

**Sesshoumaru: good, because if my enemies like Naraku found out I would have problems.**

**You: yeah I'm sure you would, as if Naraku would kiss you like that. As if you would even allow Naraku that close to you.**

**Sesshoumaru: Naraku is a despicable demon, I'm pretty sure that he would do anything to destroy his enemies.**

**You: yeah but he wouldn't kiss you like I did, would he?**

**Sesshoumaru: I don't know he may even go further.**

**You: what! He isn't that disgusting, is he?**

**Sesshoumaru: yes he is, now do you see why no one must know.**

**You: yes I do, I promise that I won't tell anyone.**

_**But that doesn't mean I can't use this to my advantage and have a little fun. **_

**Sesshoumaru turns around walks past you in the direction of camp.**

**You call out his name as a part of you're plan. He turns around and faces you.**

**Sesshoumaru: what is it?**

**You: I just want to have some fun!**

**Sesshoumaru: what do you mean fun?**

**You: this!**

**You jump on him and pin him to the ground, you lean in and kiss him on the neck. You feel those same powerful tingles running down his spin, you kiss him again and again with each kiss the tingles grow more powerful. He can't take anymore, he rolls you over so that he's the one pinning you to the ground. He kisses you on the neck and you're whole body trembles with pleasure. You roll him over so that you are on top of him again; you give him another kiss before he rolls you over again. You both were having so much fun torturing one another with pleasurable kisses that you didn't notice you were back at camp.**

**_We must have rolled all the way here with out noticing it._ **

**Sesshoumaru was pining you to the ground when you both stopped rolling around. You look up to see both Rin and Jaken staring at you.**

**Sesshoumaru's eyes turn from Rin and Jaken to you. He whispers down at you so only you can hear. **

**Sesshoumaru: go along with what I'm about to do!**

**You whisper back. What? With that he slaps you right across the face.**

**Sesshoumaru: How dare you insult me like that you worthless half breed. Who do you think you are? And what gives you the right to talk to me like that.**

**You: I'm really sorry I won't do it…**

**You were cut off with another slap across the face.**

_**Man, I know that he's only pretending but he doesn't have to hit me that hard.**_

**Sesshoumaru: you will speak when spoken to understand?**

**You: yes my lord.**

**He gets up off you and stands next to Jaken.**

**Jaken: what on earth did this pitiful half breed say to get you so upset my lord?**

**Sesshoumaru with his quick thinking came up with a fake answer. **

**Sesshoumaru: she insulted my father!**

**Jaken: did she my lord? I'm surprised that you haven't ripped off her bloody head.**

**Sesshoumaru: trust me Jaken I was considering it.**

**Rin runs to you're side and helps you to you're feet. You walk over to a large tree and sit down against it. Rin sits next to you and snuggles into you're side. She lowers her eye lids and drifts into a deep sleep.**

**After you were sure that she was asleep you gently place her head on the ground. You walked past Jaken who was snoring in his sleep, not only that he had a bubble of boggy that got bigger and then smaller with every breath he took. You sat down in front of the fire that was burning brightly, you placed you're hands out in front of you to warm them. You turned you're head to the left to see Sesshoumaru sitting down next you, his eyes were full of life and power.**

**Sesshoumaru: sorry about before, when I slapped you I mean.**

**You: that's alright I know you were just trying to cover up our little game that we were playing. That game was quite funny; I've never thought that rolling and kissing could be such fun. **

**Sesshoumaru: You really are very beautiful in the moon light Mizuki.**

**You: there you go, you had to go and ruin the moment didn't you. **

**Sesshoumaru: what do you mean?**

**You: you ruined it with all that you're so beautiful nonsense.**

**Sesshoumaru: it isn't nonsense, you really are beautiful.**

**You: you're only saying that because you think that's what I want to hear. **

**Sesshoumaru: I'm only saying the truth. **

**You: you're trying to make me feel love for you.**

**Sesshoumaru: no I would never do a thing like that; I want you to feel love for me in your own time.**

**You: well you'll have to be patient because I'm not sure if I can even love you.**

**He places his hands on yours and stares into you're eyes. **

**Sesshoumaru: I won't force you to love me but I would be very happy if you could.**

**You: I bet you would Sesshoumaru. All men want the same thing.**

**Sesshoumaru: really please tell what that is.**

**You: you all want women that you can control and have you're way with. I'm not that kind woman and I refuse to be controlled. **

**You pull you're hands away from his and turn you're head back to the fire. You hear him give a slit laugh so you turn you're head back to him.**

**You: what's so funny Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: nothing, it's just now I know why I love?**

**You: why do you love me?**

**Sesshoumaru: I love you because you are just like a full demon.**

**You: what do you mean?**

**Sesshoumaru: female dog demon don't like to be controlled, they will obey there mates but still demand respect. That's how a pair of dog demons works. The male marks the female by biting them on the neck…**

**You: what you bite you mates on the neck?**

**Sesshoumaru: not too hard just hard enough to leave two fang marks, this symbolizes that you are already taken by a male so if any other males wants to claim you as his he can't.**

**You: why not?**

**Sesshoumaru: because all males make a mark in the same stop. It's on the right side of the neck just below the middle. That way if a female has been marked she can't be remarked. **

**You: man, you demons have a lot of rules don't you? **

**Sesshoumaru: yes I guess we do.**

**You: is there anything else that you love about me or is that it?**

**Sesshoumaru: I love everything about you. The way you are so persistent and refuse to give up, the way you demand respect from others. The way you understand children so well and the way you laugh, it sends happiness straight to my heart. When I see you smile my heart longs for you're love and I feel that I would do almost anything to earn you're love. **

**You: you're not like most men are you Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: I Sesshoumaru am not like anyone.**

**You: that's what I mean, you will do anything to get what you want won't you. **

**Sesshoumaru: then what can I do to show you that I love you.**

**You: there's nothing you can do because I already know that you love me. I just need to make sure that I'm not making a huge mistake because like you said once I woman has been marked she can't find another mate and I want true love not a fling in the forest. How do I know that once you've marked me you won't hurt or abuse me?**

**Sesshoumaru grabs you're arms and holds you so that you face him. **

**Sesshoumaru: look into my eyes Mizuki, can you see anything in there that mite hurt you.**

**You: how would I be able to see anything like that in them?**

**Sesshoumaru: because the eyes are the window to the soul and by looking into my eyes you can see that in my soul there is nothing that could possibly harm you. **

**With those words you hug him and start to cry on his shoulder. **

**You remove you're head and wipe away the tears that were about to fall down you're checks; you look up at Sesshoumaru who was looking down at you. He smiles at you and with his amber eyes you can see that he really loves you. You place you're left hand on the back of his head and gently pull his head down to meet yours. You lower him into a deep passionate kiss with you. Of course he had no complains. As you kiss he wraps his arms around you're waist and embraced you. You break the kiss and stare at him with love in you're eyes, he stares back at you with the same feeling in his eyes.**

**You: Sesshoumaru I can't explain how I feel but I guess that I…**

**Sesshoumaru: shh…you don't have to tell me how you feel; I can see it in you're eyes.**

**You: thank you.**

**You unwrap his arms then stand up, you turn you're head in his direction and give him a short smile before walking back to Rin. You walk back past Jaken who was still snoring with the boggy bubble up his nose. As you get to Rin you lay yourself down next to her and fall asleep with her in you're arms. Sesshoumaru just watches over you as you sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day you wake up to see a huge green two headed dragon sleeping next to Rin and Yourself.**

**You: SESSHOUMARU! You scream with all you're might.**

**You grab Rin and start to run blindly into the filed, you didn't care where you were running just so long as you were away from that beast. You kept running but you didn't know that there was a tree root in front of you, you trip over it and land on you're back with Rin lying on you. Her eyes open and stare at you with joy, she turns her head backwards to see that beast standing in front of you. You scream again then kick the beast in the head; you pick up Rin and again start to run. You run into the forest where you run straight into Sesshoumaru, you fall back, hit you're head on a rock and are knocked unconscious. You wake up to find Sesshoumaru patting you forehead with a piece of wet cloth. You try to sit up but full back down dizzy. **

**Sesshoumaru: don't try to move, you'll hurt you're head again!**

**You: again? **

**You hear moaning behind Sesshoumaru's back, you look over and see that green beast again. You scream then cling onto Sesshoumaru trembling with fear. Rin runs up to the dragon and hugs it.**

**You: Rin get away from that thing.**

**Rin: why?**

**You: it will attack you.**

**Sesshoumaru: A-un won't attack Rin; he's actually very protective of her.**

**You: A-un? That thing has a name.**

**Sesshoumaru: yes, now can you tell me why you were running around in the forest?**

**You: I was running from that thing.**

**Sesshoumaru: that thing is called A-un.**

**You: sorry I guess I just got a little scared when I first saw it…I mean A-un.**

**A-un gives a pleased moan then nods his in approval.**

**Rin: A-un understands and forgives you; he says he's sorry for scaring you.**

**You: thank you A-un. **

**You let go of Sesshoumaru so he can continue cleaning you're forehead from the blood. **

**Sesshoumaru: there, that should stop the blood from escaping you're body. **

**You place you're hand on a small bandage that Sesshoumaru placed over you wound. You look up at him with gratitude in you're eyes.**

**You: thank you for cleaning my wounds; I am really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. **

**Sesshoumaru: that's fine. **

**He picks you up bridle style and carries you over to A-un, you placed you gently on his saddle and makes sure that you are on safely. Sesshoumaru takes hold of A-un's rains and starts to walk of into the forest. After a few steps he stops and turns back to Rin.**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin wake up Jaken or I will leave him behind. **

**Rin: yes my lord.**

**Rin runs over to Jaken's and starts to push him violently, yelling at him to wake up. He wakes up startled and Runs after Rin, she ran off after Sesshoumaru as soon as she knew Jaken was awake. **

**Jaken: wait for me my lord. **

**Jaken runs as fast as he can with the staff of two heads in his arms.**

**You've been walking for quite sometime when the forest ends and a huge filed appears. Sesshoumaru leads the way followed by A-un and then Rin and Jaken. You look over at Sesshoumaru because he stopped and sniffed the air.**

**You: what's wrong Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: InuYasha!**

**You: InuYasha? Who he? **

**Sesshoumaru didn't answer so you turned to Jaken.**

**You: Jaken who's InuYasha?**

**Jaken: InuYasha is lord Sesshoumaru's half breed brother. He was entrusted with the Tetsusaiga; the powerful sword that was made from one of Sesshoumaru's fathers fang. He also made another sword called the Tensagia which he gave to lord Sesshoumaru. The Tensagia is a sword of healing and can not kill, so lord Sesshoumaru had another sword made called the Tokijin with the fangs of a demon that broke the Tetsusaiga. And that is why lord Sesshoumaru hates InuYasha not only because he's a half demon, it's also because he was given the all powerful Tetsusaiga. **

**You: really? He hates him that much?**

**Jaken: Yes and…**

**Sesshoumaru: that's enough Jaken, take Rin and Mizuki back into the forest.**

**You: Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: what is it Mizuki?**

**You: I want to meet this brother of yours, this InuYasha.**

**Jaken: Mizuki do not question lord Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: Jaken SHUT THE HELL UP. No one cares what you think. **

**You get off of A-un's back and step on Jaken, he moans in pain. You walk over to Sesshoumaru and place you're right hand on his left shoulder; he turns his head and smiles at you. He takes you're hand and places his on yours. You both walk out a bit further into the filed hand in hand. Jaken looks at you both with a disgusted and jealous look on his face. Sesshoumaru smiles at you and you smile back, you're happiness was broken by a man in a red kimono carrying a strange look woman on his back and a two tail flying cat carrying a monk and a demon slayer. The man in red dropped the woman to the ground then ran straight for Sesshoumaru with a huge sword in his hands. Sesshoumaru took at his sword and ran to face his brother. They're swords clashed and a fight broke out. You turn you're eyes from the battle to see the monk running straight for you, You unsheathe you sword and are about to use the dragon shadow when Sesshoumaru runs and stands in front of you with his sword under the monks chin. **

**InuYasha: Sesshoumaru!**

**He runs at you both with his huge sword ready to strike, you turn to him and yell DRAGON SHADOW. A dark mist takes the shape of a dragon then charges at InuYasha with its mouth open. It grabs one of InuYasha's arms and sends him shooting into the sky, with an explosion of yellow light. You turn yourself back to Sesshoumaru who had the monk sweating with fear. **

**You: don't hurt him Sesshoumaru.**

**Sesshoumaru: why not?**

**You: because he hasn't done anything wrong.**

**Sesshoumaru take away his sword and sheathes.**

**Sesshoumaru: he will trust me.**

**You: what do you mean? **

**Monk: sorry if I scared you I was just trying to protect you from they're senseless battle. My names Miroku this is Sango, Kagome and InuYasha.**

**You: hi my names Mizuki.**

**Miroku: I do apologies for InuYasha's behavior, and for that I have a question for you to contemplate.**

**You: ok what is it?**

**Miroku: would you kindly consider baring my children? **

**You: Lecherous monk.**

**With those words you elbow him right in the face and step behind Sesshoumaru, holding his arms in fear.**

**InuYasha's moth dropped wide open in shock, he pointed to Sesshoumaru's left arm.**

**InuYasha: when did you get you're left arm back?**

**You: I gave it to him, I have the power to heal the sick and restore body parts in there original state.**

**Sesshoumaru: that's enough Mizuki you don't have to explain yourself that worthless excuse for a demon.**

**You: alright!**

**Sesshoumaru: what business do you have here InuYasha?**

**InuYasha: what business do you have with that woman over there Sesshoumaru? **

**You: I am Rin's baby sitter.**

**Kagome: baby sitter?**

**You: yes that's right. When Sesshoumaru is away or off by himself I protect and look after her.**

**Miroku bends down and takes you're hands in his and looks up at you. **

**Miroku: then if you are nothing more then a baby sitter why don't you come and join our group?**

**You: what why on earth would I join you group? Out of you and Sesshoumaru I would choose Sesshoumaru. I would follow him to the ends of the earth then join you. **

**Sesshoumaru stands in front of you and blocks you from him.**

**Sesshoumaru: monk if I were you I would back away.**

**Miroku stands up and scratches his head in confusion. **

**Miroku: sorry Sesshoumaru if I had known that she belonged to you I would never have suggested that she come with us. **

**You step in front of Sesshoumaru and look upon Miroku.**

**You: I belong to no one monk and I do as I wish. **

**Miroku: you can be quite aggressive when you want to be can't you? **

**You: well what about you monk, with you're flirting I'm surprised that you haven't been arrested.**

**Sango: he nearly was.**

**You: I stand corrected, you were almost arrested.**

**Miroku: not helping Sango.**

**Sango: sorry.**

**Sesshoumaru: anyway, why are you here InuYasha?**

**InuYasha: what do you think Sesshoumaru, I'm looking for Naraku.**

**Sesshoumaru: well you're three days late.**

**InuYasha: what do you mean three days late?**

**Sesshoumaru: I battled him three days ago, he's probably long gone by now.**

**InuYasha: which way did he go?**

**Sesshoumaru: east!**

**InuYasha: thanks.**

**With that they all took off into the sky to the east.**

**Sesshoumaru picks you up bridle style and spins you around, you laugh with joy. He stops spinning and kiss you.**

**You: what was that for?**

**Sesshoumaru: for that quick thinking back then, when you said that you were Rin's baby sitter. I thought that we were surly going to found out.**

**You: well I'm a woman of many talents, and thinking quick is one of them.**

**He smiles at you then carries you into the forest; Jaken had already made a fire and was grilling fish. He places you on the ground next to a tree and hands you a fish. Jaken walks up to you and Sesshoumaru and looks like he wanted to say something.**

**Jaken: excuse me my lord?**

**Sesshoumaru: what is it Jaken?**

**Jaken: could I please have a word with you in privet?**

**Sesshoumaru: fine. **

**Sesshoumaru stands up and walks deeper into the forest followed by Jaken. After they were completely alone Jaken turns and faces Sesshoumaru with a big secret on his shoulders. **

**Jaken: my lord I have served you for many, many years I'm I right?**

**Sesshoumaru: yes but what's you're point?**

**Jaken: I'm getting to it. I have long felt a strange connection with you my lord.**

**Sesshoumaru: I don't understand?**

**Jaken: what I am trying to say is that… I love you my lord.**

**Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped almost to the ground when he heard these words.**

**Sesshoumaru: What?**

**Jaken: I love you?**

**Sesshoumaru: you do know that I'm not gay right?**

**Jaken: that's where I thought you could change to better suit this relationship.**

**Sesshoumaru: what relationship? There is no relationship.**

**Jaken: so you don't love me in return?**

**Sesshoumaru: no I don't.**

**With that he storms through the forest back to camp. You turn you're eyes to him as he steps through the forest into the camp. You stand up to greet him.**

**You: what on earth happen to you Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru walks over to you and kisses you so hard that you almost fall but the only thing keeping you on you're feet was his arms around you're waist. You finish the kiss and blink a couple of times in shock. Rin looks at you both; she was blushing a lot but not as much as you.**

**You: what happened?**

**Sesshoumaru: Jaken told me…well he told me…I can't even bring myself to say it. Ok he told me that he loved me. **

**You: in what way, as in the love for a friend or as in the love that you and I share. **

**Sesshoumaru: as in the love that you and I share.**

**You: no way. He loves you that way.**

**Rin: well it is kind of obvious my lord!**

**Sesshoumaru: what do you mean?**

**Rin: why do you think he follows you around so much, all he does is just stares at you're butt. **

**Sesshoumaru just stares at Rin with shock written all over his face.**

**Sesshoumaru: I'm really concerned; he also said that we had a relationship. **

**You: a relationship, but you're not gay!**

**Sesshoumaru: I know, he said that I had to change that for the better of our relationship. **

**You: when he gets back I will beat him for you.**

**Sesshoumaru: no we will be long gone by the time he gets back.**

**He picks you up and places you on A-un's back then he dose the same to Rin. He then put out the fire the flies off into the sky follow by A-un. You had been flying a long time but then you see a valley down below you.**

**You: Sesshoumaru why don't we rest here?**

**Sesshoumaru: alright.**

**He flies down into the valley again followed by A-un. After 20 minutes there was a fire and you all were asleep. Rin was snuggled up with A-un and you with Sesshoumaru. His arms around you're waist and his fluffy boa around you both. You fall asleep with a smile on you're face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day you wake up in Sesshoumaru's arms, you stretch you arms around him and smile. His eyes slowly open to see you're face.**

**You: good morning!**

**Sesshoumaru: good morning!**

**He smiles at you and you smile right back, you were about to kiss when Rin jumps up and hugs you both. You look down at her with joy as she holds at a flower crown and places it on you're head. It falls off but Sesshoumaru picks it up and places it properly on you're head. Rin looks up and smiles with a cheeky grin. **

**Rin: you are now queen of all flowers.**

**You: really is that so?**

**Rin: yes, so came and play with me.**

**She pulls on you're arm but Sesshoumaru holds you down.**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin let Mizuki rest today, it has been along journey and I sure that she is tired.**

**Rin: but that's no fare, I want someone to play with me.**

**You: why do you take A-un, I'm more then sure that he would be willing to play with you. **

**Rin: Ok.**

**Rin turns around and rushes over to A-un, she takes hold of his rains and takes him into the forest. There was a waterfall just behind the camp and Rin was only allowed to go there, no where else. **

**You snuggle up into Sesshoumaru's chest, he places his boa around you both for it came off in the night. He looks down at you with his amazing amber eyes.**

**You: what is it Sesshoumaru? **

**Sesshoumaru: nothing.**

**You: Sesshoumaru I know when you're lying, so tell me what's wrong.**

**Sesshoumaru: there's nothing wrong, it just that there is something I want to ask you.**

**You: well ask me.**

**Sesshoumaru: tonight, I will ask you it tonight.**

**You: alright. **

**You look down at his hair and sigh. You hold it up and show it to his face.**

**You: what are we going to do about this?**

**Sesshoumaru: what do you mean?**

**You: you're hair it's all tangled and knotty. **

**Sesshoumaru: here use this.**

**He takes out a comb from his kimono and places it in you're hands.**

**You: thanks, I'll try not to pull to hard.**

**You start to part his hair with the comb. You brush the comb through every part of his hair, you run you're fingers through each part as well just to make sure that you go every knot. After you had finished you run you're fingers through all of his hair, it felt so smooth and soft. He takes you're hands and stands up, you follow his actions. He looks at you then scoops you up bridle style and carries you to the waterfall. The sun was just setting behind the trees when Sesshoumaru commands Rin to leave and go back to camp. She walks out of the water followed by A-un, she then walks back to camp with A-un by her side. You're eyes follow her until she was gone then you turn them to Sesshoumaru. He takes hold of you're hands and raise them chest height.**

**Sesshoumaru: it is now time for me to ask you the most important question I could ask you.**

**You gulp hard as you're stomach turns with nerves. **

**Sesshoumaru: Mizuki the first time I saw you I thought that you were amazing being able to fight off Naraku and all. As time went by I grew to like and then love you. We have played some stupid games like kiss and roll and that only fueled my ever growing passion. My heart will never stop beating as long as you're life force is present. The knowledge that I have to protect you is the only thing that drives me on. So I need to know the one answer that would change my life for the better. Will you Mizuki be my mate?**

**You stumble and falls to the ground, Sesshoumaru bends down and picks her up. He leans in and kisses you passionately, after the kiss you look him deeply in the eyes as you are about to answer him. **

**You: Sesshoumaru of course I will.**

**Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkle with you answer, he picks you up bridle style and spins you around. He kisses you as he places you on the ground. You break the kiss and stare at him; he seems to want to say something.**

**You: Sesshoumaru what is it.**

**He takes hold of you hands and brings them chest height.**

**Sesshoumaru: Mizuki would you be willing to bare my children?**

**You: what? You just asked me to be you're mate and now you're hitting on me. You release you hands from his, as you do this you see a line around his neck. You take you hands and place them under the line. You slowly race you hands holding what looks like a mask. After you pull off the mask you stare upon a familiar face. **

**You: Miroku? **

**Miroku: Yes it is I, and you are now my wife.**

**You: like hell I am. Where's Sesshoumaru?**

**Miroku: there was no Sesshoumaru, it was all me.**

**You: but I saw you with InuYasha and the gang, Sesshoumaru stood next to me.**

**Miroku: hutchie the raccoon dog took my place and pretended to be me. And hutchie's friends played Rin, Jaken and A-un as well as Naraku.**

**You: you're sick.**

**Miroku: it was all part of my plan to get the jewel shard and in the process I got a wife.**

**You: how many times must I tell you I'm not you're wife because I haven't been marked and those human teeth of yours can't pierce my skin.**

**Miroku: we could try.**

**You: we could but aren't. **

**With that you slap him hard across the face turn you're back and leap into the sky. YOU JERK, you shout back at him. **

**InuYasha came out of the bushes behind Miroku looking stunned. **

**InuYasha: Miroku what is all the yelling about?**

**Miroku held up the jewel shard and smiled.**

**Miroku: nothing I just got a jewel shard, here Kagome it's yours.**

**He handed the shard to Kagome; she placed it in her pocket. **

**The gang walked on their way in search of Naraku, Even though Miroku told them the wrong way but who was he to disagree with them.**

**Meanwhile you were trying to get that stupid monk out of you're head, you though about all the things that you did when he was pretending to be the man you loved. This only made you more aggressive. You landed near a small river and washed you're face. As you looked at you're reflection in the water you saw the reflection of the man you loved. You turn around and faced him.**

**You: Miroku this isn't funny any more take off that ridicules mask and leave.**

**Man: Excuse me, I Sesshoumaru am not that pitiful monk so don't address me as him.**

**You look closely at his neck and saw no mask line; you took in his sent and found no trace of Miroku's. **

**You: so are you the real Sesshoumaru. **

**As you said this you got closer.**

**Sesshoumaru: there is no other.**

**You: well I am Mizuki.**

**You said batting you're eyes.**

**Sesshoumaru: stop that annoying flirting. **

**You: yes you are the real Sesshoumaru aren't you?**

**Sesshoumaru: why do you keep saying that?**

**You: I just need to make sure that you are the real one because the monk named Miroku has been impersonating you and flirting with every HUMAN woman he meets. He tried to make me his wife by pretending to be you. **

**You said cheekily. **

**Sesshoumaru: where is he? **

**He said coldly.**

**You pointed you're finger in the direction of Miroku.**

**You: that way.**

**Sesshoumaru just nodded and took of at the speed of light, the wind blew across you're face as you turned around smiling thinking of how Sesshoumaru was going to kill that flirtatious monk. **


End file.
